Fame
by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: <html><head></head>[Demon!Levi x Musician!Reader]</html>


Your final note echoed across the stadium, surely waking the depths of Hell itself. A heavy quietness hung as your voice trembled the fragile sound waves before fading. A sudden silence, and the crowd exploded into mad cheers for your performance. Despite the ringing in your ears, you revealed in the applause, letting the incoherent, thundering approval carry you away. Closing your eyes and exhaling deeply, you bowed humbly with your faithful band members behind you.

Oh, if only you could feel this good every night...

You returned to the solitude of your changing room, a small towel draped over your shoulder. After unbuttoning a few claps on your blouse, you sat in front of your vanity and pilled back your sweaty hair. After the short high you received from the screams of the ecstatic audience, your emotions took a plunge for the worst. A knot twisted into your stomach, and your heart beat cold blood into your vines. In the reflection of your mirror, a pair of ghostly eyes observed your every move.

Of course he would come. He always came.

Before you were allowed to turn and reply, dry, frigid lips met with the base of your neck. Tiny kisses trailed down your shoulder, practically burning through your skin.

"Levi," you muttered. "Please don't."

Deft fingers eased their way into the loop of your shirt. "What, stupid? I'm rewarding you."

"Bullshit."

His free hand encircled your throat, tight enough to make you uncomfortable but inflict no pain. His pale eyes suddenly morphed into a dangerous red. Your mouth went dry.

"Don't talk to your master that way," he seethed, hot breath teasing your mouth.

You stopped yourself from replying. How could you argue? What he said was true. You were his, and it was your own fault. With a dejected sigh, you closed your eyes.

"Good girl," he murmured before claiming your lips into his.

Much like you, Levi was a fellow rock musician, a damn good one at that. He had it all; good looks, a good voice, a kickass guitarist, a good lyricist, all around raw talent. He made you feel tiny in comparison, despite his short stature.

You worked all this time to claim your place at the top of the charts only for this asshole to steal your place. But, this was no accident. Oh no, you know exactly how it happened. He did it. He planned this. He stole your chances from you.  
>Growing up, you excelled in the world of music but never possessed an outlet to hone your skills. You family was too poor to afford it. Instead, you worked multiple jobs and earned enough money to pay for teachers and better instruments. Your dream was to become a star, an idol in the realm of music. But, with the long hours you put in each day, you had to stop your schooling, directing all your money to daily needs. With all the jobs you had, you simply toiled away, never making friends and hardly ever relishing your music. You lead a hollow and sad life.<p>

That was when Levi came in. He came to you on a lonely night, as you took over the night shift at the bar. Seeing the melancholy aura radiating off your being, he asked, in a rather rude fashion, what your problem might be. You explained to him your plans, all your jobs, the troubles involved, the growing hopelessness inside you. After ruminating your words and one more swig of Scotch, he told you that he might be able to help you out. He knew a way for you to reach the top, to do nothing but play music and live your life as you pleased. Of course, in the place you were, he had you on the hook. But, when you asked what the price was. his answer, even to this day, chilled you to the bone:

"Your soul," he replied, eyes glowing an eerie red. "I want your soul."

Why did you say yes? You were so young and stupid, you thought nothing of the cruel bargain. Writing music, performing and receiving all the fame with it for just a measly soul? Why did you not consider the consequences? Why did your fear diminish instead increase? His reasoning made so much sense, and not long after, you were convinced. After making the trade, things seemed to skyrocket for you. In almost a flash, you found an agent, talented band memories and a record company. Your career took flight faster than you could ever have hoped for. Your name spread like wildfire, and you could not possibly be happier.

But, the devil always works with an angle...

As a solo artist, Levi came into the music industry. You never knew about it until his name slithered into the top charts. Almost as fast as it came, the attention of audiences directed towards him.. They adored his music. They fell under the allure of his stage presence. They worshipped him.

The worst of it all was that you weren't completely forgotten. Oh no, you were still loved, but with Levi on the scene, you would never receive the same awareness you did when you first came. That little possibility would always remain, teasing you, urging you to try harder. But, all was in vain.

Your demon would always be there to swipe away that chance. To top it all off, your fate was forever knit to him.

Levi's grip around your lower back tightened as his kiss became forceful. His tongue dominated yours. As much as you hated him, you cursed yourself for responding positively to his touch. Your body tingled, yearning for more. Causing you to yelp into his throat, he sunk his teeth into your bottom lip, droplets of blood oozing over his tongue. You whimpered, indicating your need for air. After pulling away with a gasp, you blushed and wiped the bits of red fluid with your index.

"What the hell," you grumbled.

He simply smirked in reply. Taking your wrist he guided you to the couch and lay you flat.

"Levi, I'm too tired-"

"Whose are you?" his eyes thinned.

"Huh?"

Pinning you to the velvet seat, he lowered himself on you. "Whose are you?" he repeated deliberately.

You swallowed hard. All hopes of winning an argument with him dwindled on the spot. No, he would always win.

"Yours," you replied with a sigh.

He chuckled. "Good girl," and brought your mouth into another kiss, a soul-sucking kiss.

After all, this was all the price of fame...wasn't it?


End file.
